Naruto Darkness Comes
by MikuAndHinata
Summary: Hinata is cursed with a deep powerful magic and if she is not killed in 20 years or traded off she will destroy the land she walks upon. She is traded off at the age of five and is a trained killer. Is there a way to stop Hinata or will the darkness over come all. A crossover fanfiction of Naruto (and some Bleach/HMC)
1. Chapter 1

20 years ago a baby girl was born to a high class family. But when she was one week old a dark magic was shown...a curse with fate. She would have to be killed or sold , every 20 years to save the land she walked upon. If she was not, the land would crumble and burst into nothing. Her Mother had hoped that her baby girl will have a better life than what cruse planed for. With her hopes still high and the goodness she found in her child, the baby was named Hinata. She was able shower love over the child until the age of five, when Hinata's father found Hinata to weak and unwilling to train to become strong. He decided to bare another child with his wife, to train and forget his little 5 year old for good...  
>Years passed when the land of rain found out the little girl Hinata had powerful magic inside her that can be used for their own selfish desires. They send a letter stating to the land of fire that if they do not give the child to kill, they would have no choice but to start a war. Word soon broke out and the people of the fire were scared of a war breaking out for they had a war with another land not to long ago. With this the head ninja of the land of fire had proclaimed agreement with the Hyuga Clan and the Land of rain.. Tho Hinata Mother took no part in the agreement, her father passed it along.<br>"DONT DO THIS,SHES MY BABY!"  
>"She is no longer ours! She is not mine!" yelled Hinata's father as he took her small hand and began taking her away.<br>"Make sure she stays behind."  
>"NO! MY BABY! HINATA!<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata's father took her to the traded off at the border of the land of fire and the land of rain, there three ninja where waiting for the deal of peace.<p>

"father what is this...why was mother crying...why i'm i here?...father..."hinata asked her dad as they got closer to the rain ninja."hinata this is your new home."he said as he hand her to one of the ninja."father."  
>"quiet hinata and go you are no longer my daughter."he said with a cold voice."do you under stand, hinata?"<br>"yes...I under stand...father.."  
>"good.. take her away."<br>"have a great day Lord hyuga."said one of the ninja small as he held Hinata's hand  
>"..."he began walking away and all hinata can do was see...to see her father walk away;as they took her to the land of rain the very last words that came out of her mouth were...<br>"father...mother..my home..."

* * *

><p>"WHY!...WHY!... ... WHY...MY... HINATA!" Hinata's mother wept on the floor.<br>"MY BABY!...HINATA!COME BACK TO ME!...come back...".  
>Her crys were that of mad women..forever lost to worlds.<p>

They had soon tied her up in hopes of stopping her from fighting the ninja around her.  
>But she didn't.. She wouldn't stop. When five hours finally passed she gave up...she stopped the struggle..<br>she knew she will never get to see her little five year old again."...Hinata..."

"Brother ..since my first born is gone, I would wish that neji takes her place as the next leader of our clan"  
>"of course, big brother my son would be more than happy to be the next leader."<br>"well, until then..."  
>After Hinata's father's brother went to talk to his only son about the events.<br>"My son, my brother gave away his daughter for selfish reasons..." he told him slowly in his ear.  
>"But she was so pretty father..."neji said with such sadden eyes.<br>"I know, I know, but you and I will not stop until we find her, because her mother is  
>a lost princess from the land of snow;and that makes hinata a princess to.<br>so we cant let the landof rain kill her when she is 20 years old. You understand my son?"  
>"Yes father I will find lady hinata!"neji said standing up tall"I will I will!"<br>" ...my...son..a hero..."

* * *

><p>Hinata stood infront of her new care taker..afraid and nervous, left alone by her own family...<p>

"hello..lady hinata"he bend down to her size.  
>"..."hinata just looked into his dark green eyes.<br>"you can call me Dee if you like..i'm four years old than you. I like your blue hair Hinata..."  
>"..Dee.."hinata then started to touch his long yellow hair.<br>"so you like my hair hehehe"  
>"...i want my mom and dad now..." hinata said tears peering in the corner of her eyes<br>"ok...i'll take you to your new dad.. ok?"  
>She nodded and took his hand.<p>

* * *

><p>(20 years later)<p>

"Quata-sama...Nel is worried." the small green haired girl muttered to a young women standing near the cliff next to a rocky shore..It  
>was night time and the salted sea air was peaceful to the women. The stars shined on their hair as the air danced through. A frown layed upon Quata's face<br>"Jewl...quiet." The women finally spoke to the girl. Jewl's eyes sadden at her Lady's command but did what she was told.

(flashback)  
>"Naruto, this place is beautiful!" Quata awed the sight of the many different flowers and how lovely the blue water of the small lake sparkled. "I know right?" He smiled at her and she blushed at his sight.<p>

"Quata you do know Naruto likes you?" the man asked.  
>"I-I..-" Quata tried to respond but she wouldn't and before she could try again the whited women jumped<br>"She Does! She's With Him Already!"  
>(end of flash backs)<p>

"I wasn't born to love someone." she looked beyond the sea with no light in her eyes. " I was born to kill everyone that get in my way." A strong wind passed at the moment, as Jewl tried not to fall; Quata appeared to be made of stone since the wind didn't even make her lean or even try to keep her place. Only the dark midnight of her hair and white dress moved along with the wind.

"Poor Lady Quata.." Jewl looked up to the stars and closed her eyes and prayed to her Gods once again.  
>"We are moving out. Get my men and tell them they're rest is over. I will no longer waste more of my time here.." Quata's voice took Jewl back buy surprise, she stood there a few moments before running off to the camp site of soldiers, that were sleeping in their tents. As soon as Jewl told a few soldiers about Quata's orders, one soldier was angered and yell and cussed Jewl for the order she gave him. Jewl and the other soldiers tried to calm him down, but he grabbed jewl by her green dress and was about to slap her small face. When a women's hand made it's way to grab his neck, the hold tightened until the man dropped his hold on Jewl. "Is there a problem here?" She asked. "NO, not at all my lady!" he gasped. "Well if there's no problem, Get. Moving." She pushed him down as she let go of his neck. "Next time i wont be so kind." Quata walked away back to her spot at the rocky cliff, and was joined by Jewl after she finished waking her Lady's men.<p>

As the hours passed the moon left and the sun rose. Quata stood there crossed arms looking at the sea's waves and the blue sky. "Shouldn't we be on our way as well my Lady?" asked shyly Jewl. "Yes." A gust of wind came again and made the sand rise up, like smoke white clouds


	2. Chapter 2

-14 years later After the trade off-

"Damn It!...!"she punched the desk crushing it with her force. Paper gentle fell across the room to her feet and the feet of the ninja who gave her the news.  
>"Yes...It's true my Lady, Hinata has killed five of our ninja that were searching in the rain village for information..." One of the ninja spoke.<br>"This has got to stop! She is killing too many ninja...even the most powerful we have sent don't seem to stand a chance " she paused for a moment and punched the remains of her desk, "EVEN THE SAND VILLAGE IS TRYING!" She dropped down to her chair.  
>"I will call forth a stronger group of ninja my Lady, to go after Hinata!..." He stated to her, still not moving from his spot like a statue.<br>"...No...Hinata has shown us, she can not be taken down so easily, we need to figure out what are her weaknesses before sending ninja to her" She got up and walked over to the window looking over the villagers that passed by. "...Besides i need to hand out missions too, I almost forgot i need a team to take a neighboring kingdom's princess to a meeting at the sand village.."  
>"I understand...but with all our high ranking ninja away on missions who will you assign?.. and about Hin-"<br>"I want team 7 to take her to the meeting...and Hinata...I'll keep her in my thoughts and figure out what to do with her, understood?"  
>"Yes."<p>

-moments later, somewhere in the village-

"Naruto..wait up...we have to go.." Sakura panted running after Naruto  
>"Yo! Sakura! Whats up?"Naruto turned to see her stop in front of him.<br>"We have a mission..Naruto!" Sakura said.  
>"Really a mission what kind !? It better not be a boring one..." Naruto said put his hands behind his head putting on a stupid face.<br>"Don't start Naruto! It's been a while since we got one...you better do what you are told or else.."she grab his sweater and pulled him to the hokage's tower.  
>Inside they find their master(kakashi),the other teammate(sai),and the lady of the village(tsunade).<br>"What is this mission we have to go to Lady tsunade.."asked kakashi as he stood in-front of her new desk with a small book in his hand.  
>"I need you four to take a very important princess to a meeting in the sand village...Her name is Yuinata of the rain...she dislikes being spoken, so do not bother her unless you see its really needed,.. But anyways I want you take her to sand safely. She is very important to her village and if any harm that falls upon her will cause trouble, understood?..now leave, she is waiting beyond the main gate..."<br>"Understood, I will report our mission as soon as we arrive at the sand.."kakashi said as he placed a jutsu sending them to the main gate.  
>"Ready team?" he asked turning the page of the book."Yes!"they all said walking pass the huge gate.<br>kakashi then spots a girl a few feet past the gate with a mask covering her face. She wore a light purple kimono and had short green hair.  
>"Lady Yuinata?"<br>"hehehehe...no,no i'm lady Yuinata's vent" the girl turned to see the team standing in front of her.  
>"I see so were is lady-" kakashi was cut off.<br>"She is up there...in the tree..." she pointed.  
>"Well...can she get down so we can take her to the sand..." at that moment Yuinata jumped out of the tree and landed a few feet in front of the group<p>

"let's move...i don't want the Kage of the sand to wait...any longer..."  
>the princess wore a long green kimono and a red and white fox mask over her face.<br>"My lady please do not waste your words on such ninja!" the girl ran to Yuinata  
>"Lady Yuinata I'm the leader of team 7...and these are the members Sakura, Sai, and Naruto..." he said bowing with his team.<br>The princess glanced but stared walking away to the path way heading to the sand.  
>"My lady wait!" the lady ran to the princess's side. "Hurry up! My princess doesn't want to waste time!"<br>"My lady is there something bothering you...?" the girl whispered  
>"Yes...most likely.." the young women walked faster leaving the team a few 10 feet apart from them.<br>"Your father said this will be your last mission, so don't not worry my lady."  
>Her comment was only met with deadly silent and a glance by the princess.<br>"forgive me my lady...I forgot.."  
>"It's fine Nel...we both know, this was to come..." Nel stared at Yuin for a moment but only nodded and kept walking beside her<p>

*i wonder what they're talking about?* Naruto thought to himself trying to inch closer to them  
>"kakashi why is she wearing a mask on her face?" asked Sakura<br>"It's because she is not able to take it of-"  
>"It is because my lady only takes off the mask when she wants to or if it's needed to be taken off for a meeting and suck. Like the one we are heading to right now." Nel had cut into their conversion, " Stop!" Everyone stopped in their tracks as she went on to a tree. The ninja had confused looks on their faces as they stood there waiting. After a few minutes Nel came down. "We shall set camp here, for now..." Before anyone could reply she reached into one her sleeves and pulled out a small red scroll. Quickly spreading it open with one hand and biting down on her thumb on her other, she swiped her blood on the scroll, "Ne-owh!" white smoke popped in front of them and as soon as it cleared they found a Beautiful white and gold tent.<br>Naruto then broke the silence "But it's still not dark. We got like an hour left until then!  
>"BE QUIET NARUTO IF THE PRINCESS WANTS TO STOP AND CAMP WE HAVE TO DO TOO!"Sakura angry whispered covering Naruto's mouth, then pushing him down to bow.<br>"Please forgive him Princess! He's just hardheaded sometimes.."  
>"hm.'was all the princess replied<p>

~ Naruto and his team then set up camp soon after, as they took the time to clear the area for any unwanted ninja, the night was soon full of sparkling stars.~

Eyes open in the midnight darkness, slowly removing the covers that lay upon her body and placing a mask upon her face, Yuinata leaves her tent. She makes her way through the small camp and enters the woods. She lightly touches the bark of the trees as she passes, and soon finds herself in a clearing. where there lays a small pool of water with a thundering water fall. She kneels down to and then removes her mask, and slowly dipping into the water. Her body then rose from the rose and she gentle placed herself above it. Her wet night rode hugging her curves she paused for a moment and then began dancing with such beautiful grace. She was deeply lost in her world she did not notice she made her way be hide the water wall, where there was not so much space.

Only to add on to her lack of senses she also did not notice another found the water.


	3. Chapter 3

**With Naruto**

Naruto had waken in the middle of darkness of the night. Sweat forming on his back, he brushed his hand against it. He had now be sitting up from his bedding and then made his way out of tent. Taking in the cool air, he drifted slightly to sleep standing. He shook his head, "I'm pretty sure I remember a waterfall near by here.." Naruto had then started his way into the woods away from the camp site.  
>As he slowly passed the trees and bushes after what seemed 20 mins, he had soon began to hear the thunder of the water. Taking off his shirt he rolled up his pants and jumped in.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Be-Hide the water fall<strong>

It was then a splash made it's way to the princess's ears, taken by surprise her heart skips a beat and she looses her footing "AHH!" Yuianta falls onto the sharp ends of the cave floor. Hitting the floor head first, small tear drops prickle from her eyes, "Ow..My head.." She trys to stand, but is stopped from sharp pains coming from her leg and her head. Grabbing hold of her leg with one arm, blood over flowed through her pale fingers. "crap.."  
>"What was that?" Naruto slowly gets out of the water and quickly goes behide the waterfall to the cave. There he sees the body of young woman laying holding her leg with a growing pool of blood. "Hey are you alright?!" He rushes to her side. pausing for a moment he then realizes, "Lady Yuianta?!"<br>Covering her face as she trys to move, a sharp pain shoots through her,"Ah!, My Leg!.." Naruto then ripped a part of his pants and began to wrap it around her leg. Her body began to go limb, 'NO! No! No! Not right now!' Her eyes had then flashed to glowing white, she was having a vision. "Hey!?  
>"What is this?!"<p>

An old oak tree sat there swaying against the wind with its branches. On one of its branches tied was brown rope holding a plank if wood at the bottom. Where a little boy was swinging, alone. His face gave the sense of despair and loneliness. It was then a little girl comes with a old rubber ball in her small hands...It appeared that the little girl asked the boy to join her to play. His eyes had lit up and he ran to her side, he had said yes...  
>-the vision changes-<br>It was a dark room, with few things inside, plain and empty. The walls and floor began to melt into bars and metal. "what is this?" It was then chains formed, around her neck, arms, and legs. "What! this cant be!.. No! thi- w-what is that? is that-, it's. its-"

Her eyes had then faded back to its normal color as she blinks, Naruto was looking at her leg making sure he had stopped the blood. Yuinata had then looked away before he had turned to her. "Princess..." he started "What?" she kept looking the other way. "Why were you here?..." Naruto knew he couldn't see her face but he couldn't help himself think about it, no one is around after all.. "I was swimming, that is all.. Please go put some attire.." Naruto blushed and stumbled to his feet "Don't get me wrong! I'm only dressed like this cuz I was swimming to!" He rubbed the back his head. "I see..well we better head our way back to the camp, before your team notices we are gone." As she put her hands down beside her to stand Naruto's hands reach down and help her up.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hidden Leaf<strong>

"SO WHAT NOW!? WE JUST GOT ANTHOR CLAN KILLED THANKS TO RAIGA HERE!" Ino yelled and pointed at a man with white short spikey hair across the desk.  
>"IT NOT MY LIKE I WAS TRING TO GET THEM KILLED!" Raiga stands up and slams his hands.<br>"STOP IT YOU TWO! THIS ISNT HELPING! TURNING AUGANIST EACH OTHER! YOU TWO CAN BE SO TROUBLE SOME!" Shikamaru stated to both of them, makeing them sit down. "Sorry Shikamaru..but if things keep up like this all of the clans we sent will be no more.." Ino said.  
>it was then Ragia stood up and slammed his hands onto the wall. "IT'S My FALT.. if I didnt send the Kurosuki clan bad information they would still be here...!"<br>Raigia began to punch the wall repeating himself "My fault..!" As tears fell down his face and onto the ground. His knees gave in. Rushing to his side was Ino, trying to find words to speak with, the door opened. "It not your falt...if there is someone to be blame it's me.." Tsunade slowly walked up to Ragia and placed her hand on his back. "I am sorry Ragia.."  
>"What is worst killing your family ..or you friends.."<br>"Ragia, you didn't kill anyone! The Kurosuki clan didn't die in vain, they fought like great ninja of the Leaf" Ino spoke  
>"The Kurosuki isn't dead.."<br>"What do you mean?! Are some still alive?"  
>"Ragia Kurosuki is the last one" Tsunada looked to Ino with sadden eyes, "Take him to place for rest!"<br>Two men standing to the side helped Ragia up and took away.  
>"Lady Tsunade..." Kakashi stepped into the room her. "I Have some News."<br>"What is it Kakashi."  
>"It's about the crystals."<p> 


End file.
